


A Quick Get Together

by WinningLoser



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, French Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship(s), Squirting, Teasing, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, clitoris play, female orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinningLoser/pseuds/WinningLoser
Summary: Tresdin, the Legion Commander was having a rather eventless day when a very eager guest decided to pay her a visit. then they had SEX! just like in every other story.This was a commission for someone on Reddit. Thanks for the commission 😘
Relationships: Tresdin the Legion Commander / OC
Kudos: 3





	A Quick Get Together

Tresdin, the Legion Commander was taking a nice break today. Going to the jungle and killing a few neutral creep camps felt therapeutic to her. Instead of stressing out over team fights and getting perfect creep score in the lane, Tresdin could just zone out and kill neutral creeps in her free time. One harpy camp, one rock golem camp, it’s all the same to her. She could slice her blade through these creeps like butter. On a day off, it was relaxing for her to kill these creeps. A bit of gold, a bit of bloodshed, it felt good to relax.

Halfway through killing a hill troll camp, Tresdin felt a presence behind her. It was very unnerving, she felt as if someone was watching her killing the creeps. “Who’s there?” Tresdin turned around aggressively, if an enemy were to sneak up on her right now, they would be no match for the Legion Commander. Tresdin has killed hordes of enemies, whether it be the very patient sand king waiting to blink in and use his ultimate ability, or the hasty Broodmother, sending all of her spiderlings just to fall to the Legion Commander’s overwhelming odds. Whoever this was stalking her would be no match for the Legion Commander, primed to strike. 

“Oh relax, Tresdin,” a gentle voice came from behind the trees, “It’s just me.” Elswyth, the Wayword Sentinal phased through the trees to greet Tresdin. Elswyth, emerging from the woods, appeared very short. She looked like she belonged to the forests the ancients have created for her. Legion was very familiar with her, as they’ve had previous romantic encounters. “Ah Elswyth,” Tresdin let out a sigh, “You know I hate it when you scare me like that.” 

“Ah but I love a little bit of surprise in our love life!” Elswyth said, with a bit of a smirk. Tresdin shuddered a bit, unsure how to respond to Elswyth calling their recent flings a ‘love life.’ Was Elswyth flirting with her, perhaps? Did she imply that the two of them were together? “So what have you been up to, Tresdin?” The Legion commander had her thoughts interrupted by the Wayword Sentinal and needed to respond quickly. “Well,” Tresdin paused, “I’ve just been waiting for someone to distract me from killing these neutral creeps.” Tresdin loved to tease Elswyth since she loved to tease Tresdin so much. “And you’re just the person I love to see!” Tresdin recently got used to being more forward with Elswyth, since the two of them had certainly gotten more familiar with each other the last time they’ve connected. 

“Oh stop it, Tresdin,” Elswyth started blushing, “You know you always get me going whenever you talk this way.” Tresdin seemed a bit surprised by the Wayword Sentinal’s words. “Oh, you’re already  _ feeling _ something?” Tresdin asked, a bit tongue and cheek. She knew what Elswyth wanted, and she wanted it that much more. “Perhaps you’re feeling something… down there?” Tresdin pointed her blade at Elswyth’s pelvic region, knowing that Elswyth was horny and ready to do something about it. “Oh, Tresdin,” Elswyth said with a smirk, “you’re always so on the nose… Hasn’t anyone taught you the benefits of being a bit subtle?” Elswyth said this but didn’t mind the Legion Commander being a bit more forward with their sexual relationship. It felt good to have her partner pushing for sex rather than the other way around.

Elswyth teleported right in front of Tresdin, surprising her a bit, and grasped her face. After a quick intimate look in the eyes, Elswyth moved in a kissed the Legion Commander. The two of them stood there, making out for minutes, blocking the neutral creeps spawning. Then, without words, the Legion Commander made the first move and pushed the Wayword Sentinal to the ground. Elswyth was surprised, Tresdin was not normally this forward, and she usually took the receiving role. However, Elswyth was very much OK with the Legion Commander being the initiator. 

Tresdin had been waiting for this since the last time the two of them were together. She felt like she had not been doing her part in the relationship, so she wanted to make up for it this round. Tresdin pulled down Elswyth’s pants and undergarments, exposing her vagina. Elswyth’s Labia was plumper than Tresdin expected, which was a pleasant surprise. Tresdin quickly split the lips of the Wayword sentinel with her index and middle finger, revealing her inner lips and clitoris. Tresdin’s eyes widened as soon as she stretched open Elswyth’s pussy. After admiring for a quick second, the Legion Commander quickly dove in. She began licking from the bottom of Elswyth’s vagina to the bottom of her clitoris. Every three or so big licks, Tresdin would move up and wrap her lips around Elswyth’s big clit. Whenever the Legion Commander would do that, Elswyth would breathe in and grasp Tresdin by her shoulders. Tresdin could tell how incredible it felt, as Elswyth would often do the same thing to her. Trying to steal Elswyth’s technique was part of the reason Tresdin wanted to be so forward with sex this time around. 

Elswyth couldn’t keep her eyes open. It felt as if the Legion Commander was eating her soul away with how good she was performing cunnilingus. Elswyth’s breathing became very staggered. If Tresdin didn’t slow down soon, Elswyth would cum embarrassingly quick. So Elswyth decided to stall, she grabbed Tresdin’s face and brought her up to eye level. Elswyth brought the two of their lips right together for a kiss, but Tresdin wasn’t done pleasuring the Wayword Sentinal. While French kissing the short hero, Tresdin continued fingering Elswyth, making sure to please her clit with her thumb. On top of all of this, the Legion Commander was using her left hand to stimulate Elswyth’s nipples, which were hard as soon as Tresdin began toying with them. Elswyth could hardly take it, the immense amount of pleasure she was experiencing caused her to clench her pelvic muscles, lifting it off the ground. She was moaning into Tresdin’s mouth because it felt so good. After what felt like an hour of pure physical hedonism, Elswyth came and squirted all over the Legion Commander’s hand and armor. She was breathing very heavily, as was Tresdin. 

The two of them stared lovingly into each other’s eyes until Tresdin broke the silence. “Well,” Tresdin was still breathing heavily between her words, “I should be getting back to killing some creeps.” Legion stood up and offered a hand to help Elswyth get back up. “But,” Tresdin added as Elswyth was pulling her pants back up, “Would you be willing to do this again tomorrow?” Tresdin looked more vulnerable and pleading than normal while asking this question. Elswyth smiled and kissed the Legion commander on the cheek. “Of course babe, I wouldn’t want anything different!”

**Author's Note:**

> It was cool to have a real commission, rather than just a friend giving me some cash, hahaha. Hope your secret Santa enjoyed the story!


End file.
